In the modern day arts which use digital cabinetry for computer systems, personal computers, work stations, televisions and recording apparatus and other types of digital module cabinetry, it is very often most desirable to attach on additional modules having a compatible configuration in order to expand the capability for additional components and circuitry such as added memory, added disk-drive modules, added computer circuitry, added cooling mechanisms, etc.
In much of the art, added capacity for digital equipment and other electronic components was handled by merely providing a nearby cabinet or module which would then interconnect by cables to the original modules which was to be expanded. This led to many types of problems such as lack of conformity and lack of improper or unavailable methods of shielding for radio frequency interference and electromagnetic interference (RFI/EMI).
Then again, because individual and separate modules were used, there was often, not only a lack of design conformity but also a need for more or larger amounts of floor space to house the associated cabinetry units.
The presently devised spacer-latching connector assembly mechanism overcomes many of these inadequacies and permits compatible types of cabinets or modules to be rapidly attached to each other and connected together in a quick and efficient manner while providing excellent quality of radio frequency interference suppression and electromagnetic interference suppression. Additionally, the assembly also permits a quick release and disconnection of the two or more attached cabinetry modules for ease of internal access to the mechanism involved therein.